Peanut butter and Jelly
by lamersammy
Summary: Ziva realizes a deeper meaning into the famous American sandwich. Tiva stuff.


"April 3rd 2003?" A disgusted voice sounded from in inside of Anthony DiNozzos food cupboard. "Tony, how long have you had some of this stuff?" Ziva asked with a crinkled nose as she appeared holding a dusty can of chicken noodle soup. A whole stack of cans and bottled goods were piled along Tony's counter. Apparently his partner had spent her time cleaning out his entire kitchen as he went for a quick pizza run.

"Oh who knows," Tony answered casually as he threw his wet leather jacket on its hook behind the door. "That's why I brought this." He presented the large pizza box onto an open piece of countertop, he eagerly flipped open the cover.

The aroma of an extra large pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese wafted Ziva's way, making her slightly sick. "Tony, I've been living off pizza for a week, I do intend on enjoying some real food from time to time." She went to open his fridge which no surprise to her, contained leftovers of who-knows-how-old takeout as well. "Gibbs will have to shoot me first before telling me I have to stay here for the weekend." She grumbled in defeat.

"What?" Tony asked through a full mouth of food. Three pieces had already been successfully devoured.

"Nothing," Ziva replied shortly, she walked over to the table and grabbed Tony's car keys. "I'm off to the grocery store to find something more appealing to eat." She turned towards the door, but her partner appeared blocking her exit.

"Oh on," He chuckled, guiding her back inside the apartment. "You're not going anywhere on my watch." He dead bolted his door and retrieved his car keys back into his pocket.

"I will not be forced to eat some seasoned cardboard overloaded with pounds of fat and grease." She hissed angrily.

Tony smiled as she crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. "You don't have to," Her eyes narrowed curiously. "You can have the soup you showed me!" A smiled tugged the corners of his mouth as he took another huge bite of his fourth piece of pizza as he watched her throw her arms down in frustration.

"It's from seven years ago!" She protested angrily gesturing to the tower of similar cans behind her. "Just like everything else." She presented herself to him with annoyance, but he could see the pleading look in her eyes before she went to sit on his couch in defeat, staring at the rain tapping softly against the window.

He closed his pizza box, shoving it in the fridge, and then pulled a few other components that he checked were safe to eat and appeared by Ziva's side a few minuets later.

"Here," He handed her a sandwich with a cold glass of milk. She took it, looking down at it curiously. "PB&J," He reassured her as a slight smile appeared on her lips in reorganization of the abbreviated name. "Peanut butter and jelly, February 24th 2010, March 6th 2011."

"And the milk?" Ziva held up the clear glass of the white beverage. He took it from her taking a small sip and smacking his lips.

"Tastes fine to me!" He replied as she narrowed her chocolate eyes at him as she too took a quick drink before staring down at the neatly put together sandwich.

They sat in silence for a moment as Ziva continued to stare at her plate, she suddenly didn't feel hungry. "Did you talk to Gibbs by any chance when you left?" She asked after a few moments, it was the question he'd dreaded she'd bring but knew she'd ask.

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yea," He replied, feeling her eyes burrowing into his skull.

"What did he say?" She asked almost casually, but he sensed Ziva's need to know in her voice.

Tony searched his thoughts trying to come up with some sort of weird way he could trickily twist his answer so he wouldn't have to tell her the full out truth. As much as he thought, he couldn't think of a better answer, he wanted so badly to lie to her but her eyes wouldn't tear away from him.

"Tony," Ziva said more urgently setting the plate down on the coffee table in front of her. "What did he say?"

He shifted his position to face her, locking his eyes with hers. "A few hours ago, a man under the name of Eli David booked a one way flight from Tel Aviv, Israel to Washington D.C's international airport." His voice was flat, almost like he was reporting information of a case to Gibbs during an investigation. "The plane is said to land around 09:00 tomorrow morning."

Ziva instantly sank down into her seat, letting her eyes drifting around the room carelessly. "So it is true," She hugged the soft green pillow smiling sadly. "He has come to reclaim me." Tony's heart beat quickened with anger and concern.

"He cannot claim you, Ziva. You're not a dog." He assured her as she stood up and started to pace urgently before him.

"That is what I am to him, that is what he had raised me to be." She said angrily. "He thinks I will come back to like some, some…" Her voice trailed off as she searched for the right word.

"Ziva!" Tony interrupted as he stood up grabbing her shoulders forcing her to regain eye contact. "Gibbs and Vance will not let that happen." He reminded her quietly of the discussion she had told him about between her, Gibbs and the Director. She was an agent now. A true NCIS special agent, she was no longer joined to Mossad, or her father.

_I will always be joined to my father._ She thought sadly remembering her only living relative who had refused to believe she had left him to live in America with whom she believed to be her true family. Her father's personality and passed actions were the reason that Ziva was forced to spend the next few days with Tony. A familiar man had been spotted earlier outside of Gibbs' home, one he had met a year before during the trip to Israel, one who Ziva had gotten into a grief confrontation with concerning her loyalty and reminding her of her past life. Gibbs thought it best of coarse for her to be accompanied at all times, even if it was with her partner who had risked his career, and possibly his life by killing a Mossad officer in order to protect her. He was reluctant, but knew she would be safer with him other than at his home, or with McGee.

Tony had made his way over to his prized collection of DVD's and was shuffling through the third row which contained old Disney Classics. "What are you doing?" Ziva asked, not feeling in the best movie watching mood.

"Helping you take your mind off of things." He responded popping a shiny disk into his Blu-Ray player. After the previews started he sat her back down on the couch and waved the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her face. "Eat." He ordered as she pushed him away.

"I'm not…" Her voice was cut as he had successfully shoved the end of the sandwich into her mouth. He threw his hands up in the air victoriously as she chocked down her fist bite. He handed her the glass of now room temperature milk as she coughed, swallowing uncomfortably.

"Any better?" He asked sarcastically as she whipped a spot of peanut butter off the side of her small mouth.

"Not the least." She responded as the flavor of the sticky substance lingered in her mouth. It had truthfully been the first time she'd ever eaten a PB&J sandwich.

He flashed her a large, childish smile as the movie title _Pocahontas_ suddenly flashed on the screen. She couldn't help but smile, this was the movie he had been talking about a week earlier as the watched Ducky perform an autopsy on a gang victim; John Smith.

As the movie played, they sat in silence as Ziva successfully finished her first peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tony had fallen fast asleep half way through, missing the scene where Pocahontas throws herself in front of her father's heavy beating stick in order to protect John Smith.

_What an odd combination. _Ziva thought as the movie proceeded to show John Smith and Pocahontas vowing there love to each other. _Sort of like peanut butter and jelly yes? _She thought cleverly. She glanced over at her partner who snored quietly beside her.

She shook him awake after the film had completely ended. He bolted upright at the sudden darkness in the room after the TV screen was turned off.

"Tony," Ziva asked slowly. He could only make out a silhouette of her figure, but he could tell she was fully awake. "Are we like peanut butter and jelly?" She asked.

"What?" He asked genuinely confused by her question.

"The sandwich, are we like it?" She asked again, he could tell she was studying him.

He sat for a moment still not understanding, "Sure, if it makes you happy." He reasponded, but she wasn't content with his answer.

"I mean like we are two totally different people, like different flavors yes?" She tried to explain. "But when we are together, we are good, sometimes a little messy. But good…" Her voice trailed off, seeing what she was saying was a little weird coming from her mouth.

Tony raised his eyebrows starting to understand where she was going. "Yea, I guess if you put it that way." He agreed as she nodded silently in the dark. "You want to watch another movie or sleep?" He asked changing the subject to avoid a awkward silence.

"I am pretty tierd to be honest." She answered shifting her position on the couch, throwing a blanket over herself.

"Ziva, you can use my bed, I can sleep out here..." Tony insisted.

"Good night Tony." Ziva cut him short.

Tony sighed in defeat as he stood up, watching her close her pretty eyes and hide her nose under his soft blanket. He was still slightly confused by her earlier comments, but he was just glad to get her mind off her father.

A bitter taste and a sudden urge of protection hit him as the image of Eli David flashed through his head. Tony wasn't going to allow him to take her back, no matter what. Ziva had already made her decision to stay with NCIS, and Gibbs. _And with me. _He thought slowly.

"Ziva." He called out softly to check if she was still awake, she lifted herself off the couch to face him. He quickly walked over and wrapped her tightly in a quick hug, she herself was surprised before she instinctively hugged back. For the rest of the night Tony decided to keep his arms securely around her as she slept. They were what you could call two different flavors and textures and whatever, and things could get a little messy sometimes. But right now, they both understood the new meaning of Ziva's first peanut butter and jelly sandwich.


End file.
